Prohibida
by Antifashion19
Summary: La imagen de Hinata inundó su mente, completamente desnuda y a su merced, con aquel cuerpo tentador que le volvía loco; pero no podía tocarla porque, después de todo, ella era prohibida. (SasuHina / Three-shot)


.  
 **Summary:**  
«La imagen de Hinata inundó su mente, completamente desnuda y a su merced, con aquel cuerpo tentador que le volvía loco; pero no podía tocarla porque, después de todo, ella era prohibida. (SasuHina / Three-shot)»

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :  
"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic"

 **Título:** Prohibida  
 **Autora:** Antifashion19 | Ariza Reckless  
 **Tipología:** Three-shot  
 **Género** : Erótica | Romance | Drama  
 **Clasificación:** M (por escenas sexuales)  
 **Personaje(s)/pareja(s) principales:** Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
 **Advertencias:** Sasuke x Hinata. Universo Alterno. Incesto. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces.  
Sobre aviso no hay engaño.  
Si eres anti de estas parejas, no leas y ya; pero si eres un lector de gustos variados, y sólo te importa el contenido de la historia… ¡Bienvenido seas!

 **Créditos:** La imagen que he usado para la portada la encontré en **Pinterest** , y no pusieron quién es la o el artista; así que agradecería mucho si uno de ustedes supiera y me lo hiciera saber.

* * *

 **Primera parte**  
" _Aunque nos amamos a escondidas, sé que es un amor verdadero…  
porque cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás deja de existir_"

* * *

Hinata oyó el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse e instantáneamente supo que no se trataba de Hanabi, pero esperó que fuese su madre quien entrara a dejar la ropa limpia de su hermano sobre la cama, y que la encontrara ahí para después darle sólo una reprimenda por estar escondida en la habitación de Sasuke cuando éste se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido; y en aquel instante, se arrepintió de haber aceptado jugar a las escondidas con su pequeña hermana, y sobre todo, de creer que era una buena idea ocultarse dentro de aquel closet. Así que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el dueño de aquellos pasos que seguían acercándose no fuera él, porque entonces… la odiaría más.

Y sí que la odiaba, demasiado. Aunque al principio no fue así…

Habían nacido con unos meses de diferencia, por tal razón, nunca estuvieron separados, siempre tomados de la mano y haciendo todo juntos como si fuesen gemelos; y a nadie le pareció extraño que, si uno lloraba, reía, entristecía o gritaba, el otro lo hiciera también. Incluso parecían tener una especie de lenguaje secreto que usaban entre ellos para no tener que hablar con nadie más, hasta que un día eso les trajo problemas ya que, según la especialista, su conexión les evitaba hacer amigos y que tarde o temprano habría _consecuencias_ ; aunque a ambos no les importaba porque, después de todo, se tenían el uno al otro.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y ella la de él, y por esa razón tenía sentido que siempre estuvieran juntos, al menos para ella. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, eso cambió. Bueno, en realidad, fue Sasuke el que cambió… por una razón que ella desconocía, ya no era ese pequeño con el que solía jugar a las escondidas por toda la casa; con quien rodaba abrazada a él por el césped, o jugaba junto a su pato de hule mientras se bañaban en la tina de baño; de quien se aferraba temerosa de los monstruos bajo su cama a la hora de dormir. Ahora él la rechazaba, como si le repugnara su presencia, y se mantenía alejado todo el tiempo, a tal grado de prohibirle la entrada a su habitación.

" _Es la adolescencia_ ", le había dicho su madre una vez, cuando le preguntó sobre el cambio de su hermano; pero esa respuesta ni siquiera la alivió, al contrario, había hecho mella en su corazón porque Sasuke se lo había prometido: _que pasará lo que pasará, siempre estarían juntos_. Y un día, cuando sus padres no se encontraban, su hermano llevó a una chica llamada Karin y se encerraron en su habitación, después la escuchó gritar su nombre seguida de otros ruidos extraños; entonces ella se encerró en su habitación, se sentó en el suelo, se tapó los oídos para no escucharla más y lloró desconsoladamente, como si el mundo se le derrumbara. Después, Sasuke llevó a diferentes chicas para hacer lo mismo, y ella lloró y lloró, hasta que un día comprendió que había perdido a su amado hermano… para siempre.

Y ahora intentaba contener el llanto mientras se abrazaba a sí misma dentro de aquel diminuto espacio; a pesar de haberse obligado a sí misma a olvidar aquellos hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos que tenían que ver con Sasuke, habían vuelto a ella como una tormenta implacable que no hacían más que golpear su frágil corazón. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse, sabía que las cosas no podrían empeorar más, o eso era lo que creía hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse violentamente…

—Maldita perra —dijo y cerró la puerta, azotándola con fuerza—, como si me interesaran tus malditos sentimientos, Sakura.

Caminó hacia su cama y se recostó. La estúpida de Sakura le había quitado todo el buen humor que -en extraños momentos- tenía con una de sus escenitas, sin embargo lo que más le molestaba, era que él mismo había provocado todo, sabiendo de antemano que ella tenía un estúpido enamoramiento hacia él, la buscó para poder follarsela dentro del armario de intendencia antes de regresar a casa; pero por lo menos, tuvo la suficiente inteligencia para advertirle que aquello no significaba nada, y fue cuando ella comenzó a llorar y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que si la elegía lo haría inmensamente feliz.

" _Si querías hacerme feliz, sólo debiste cerrar la puta boca y dejar que te cogiera sin ningún compromiso_ ", pensó; luego recordó que con Karin era más sencillo, se veían una que otra vez a la semana para tener sexo y nada más, pero ahora que ella se había conseguido novio, resultaba que era una mujer fiel.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Le resultaría más difícil llegar a casa sin antes haberse desahogado; y lo necesitaba, justo en ese preciso momento…

—¡Demonios! —exclamó antes de sentarse y recargarse en la cabecera de su cama; e inmediatamente se desabrochó el pantalón, bajándose el bóxer para luego coger su pene con la mano y comenzar a masajearlo lentamente.

Y la imagen de su hermana Hinata inundó su mente, completamente desnuda y a su merced; con aquel cuerpo tentador que comenzó a desarrollar cuando ambos llegaron a la adolescencia y que le volvía loco cada vez que la veía salir del baño con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndolo, deseando agarrarla del cabello para tirarla al suelo y con su pene hinchado enterrarse en su suave y estrecha humedad; con sus senos rebotando al vaivén de sus embestidas, y ella mordiéndose el dorso de la mano para evitar gritar antes de empalarla hasta el fondo…

—Hinata —gimió su nombre y, aferrándose a su pene con fuerza, comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez—, más profundo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad—. Hinata…

De pronto la imaginó gemir su nombre, suplicándole que fuera más fuerte y más rápido. Trémulo, su respiración se volvió más veloz y, mientras sus caderas se elevaban, se mordió los labios para intentar contener el doloroso orgasmo que empezaba a surgir en su interior; apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar uno de los pañuelos de papel que se encontraban dentro de la caja encima de su buró, cuando aquel orgasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta dejarlo jadeando y casi sin fuerzas.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, viéndose eyacular y en como el pañuelo de papel poco a poco se empapaba en su semen; por ahora, masturbarse le sería suficiente para así no terminar brincándole a su hermana y poseerla por cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Tiró el pañuelo dentro de la papelera en su habitación, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Repentinamente, escuchó un pequeño golpe proveniente de su closet, se levantó apresuradamente y abrió la puerta de éste…

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Hinata?! —gritó al verla escondida dentro, luego la sujetó con fuerza para hacerla salir—, ¡te prohibí entrar a mi habitación!

Hinata no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Trató de no visualizar a su hermano masturbándose mientras gemía su nombre, pero al no lograrlo, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para evitar gritar y, de pronto, le pareció que las paredes se cernían sobre ella; sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, las rodillas a temblarle, y sentía también que ya no podía respirar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que viste?! —la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su ensimismamiento—, ¡¿qué es lo que viste?!

Sasuke se encontraba completamente alterado y ella sólo quería escapar, porque sabía de antemano que no se atrevería a gritar para que su madre se enterara de lo que había visto y escuchado; entonces se preguntó cómo podría mirarlo ahora a la cara o cómo podría estar siquiera en la misma habitación y compartir el mismo aire.

" _Hinata, Hinata_ ", aun podía oírlo gemir, con su rostro contraído de placer; se llevó las manos a los oídos y...

—¡No… no me toques! —chilló horrorizada de su tacto.

—¿Qué no te toque? —preguntó enojado, después de entender que Hinata había descubierto todo. Ella sólo asintió—, ¿qué no te toque? —volvió a preguntar y, sujetándola de las manos con firmeza, musitó, contrayendo sus labios en una sonrisa dolorosa—: ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo durante todos estos años cuando me volvía loco por hacerte mía, que te retorcieras bajo mis brazos mientras gritas mi nombre y me ruegas por más?

—Por favor, suéltame…

—Yo tenía pensado callarme esto por toda mi vida, cogiéndome a otras mientras imaginaba que eras tú y que cuando llegara a casa no terminara brincándote encima —hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente—. ¡Joder, joder… yo estoy… tan… tan perdidamente enamorado de ti! —la atrajo más a él y hundió la cabeza en su cuello para olerle la piel. Ella se estremeció por un momento, pero él continuó hablando—: Y no, no pienses que me he guardado estos sentimientos por padre y madre. No. No es así. Fue por este preciso momento… por esta cara llena de terror que tienes ahora.

Entonces Hinata apretó la orilla de su falda para contener el llanto después de imaginarse al pequeño Sasuke, solitario y desesperado, intentando ocultar lo que sentía por tanto tiempo…

—¿Te doy asco ahora que lo sabes…? —le cuestionó de repente, alzando su cabeza para mirarla.

Y ella también se hizo la misma pregunta, ¿podría sentir aversión hacia él después de saber lo que sentía por ella? Pero la respuesta era muy clara. No, simplemente no podía, porque a pesar de todo él era su amado hermano, aquel pequeño con quién solía estar todo el tiempo y quien le había prometido que siempre la iba a proteger; y si de algo estaba completamente segura, era que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

—No —le respondió con una sonrisa, un poco fingida—, no es así.

—Porque, si vas aceptar esto —Sasuke hizo una pausa para luego inclinarse, acercándose hasta besarla fugazmente en los labios—, no habrá marcha atrás. Voy a amarte, poseerte y corromperte como nunca nadie lo hará —ella tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración por un instante—, incluso aunque después intentes resistirte.

Y al escuchar esto último, Hinata quiso alejarse, pero él estiró sus manos hasta el rostro de ella y le sujetó ambas mejillas con los dedos índice y pulgar, apretándolas ligeramente para enseguida levantarle el rostro y que así le mirara directamente a los ojos, a aquellos ojos tan negros y profundos como la noche que le hicieron sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Pero por el contrario, si te repugna, si en realidad te doy asco… voy a marcharme. Jamás volverás a verme.

Y sin más nada que decir, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, alejándose de ella. " _Eso es lo correcto_ ", pensó Hinata, porque definitivamente aquello estaba mal, no podía corresponderle como él esperaba.

Lo vio alejarse más y más, colocando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta a punto de girarlo… y de pronto, un miedo indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarse a Sasuke desvanecerse de su vida y jamás volver a verlo.

—Adiós.

—¡No! Por favor —se acercó a él, llorando; e inmediatamente le abrazó, fuertemente, tanto que él no podía moverse.

Cerró los ojos, temiendo que su hermano la intentara apartar como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, aunque eso significara… y en aquel instante recordó a todas las chicas que él traía a casa, que entraban a su recamara y terminaban gritando su nombre; se imaginó el rostro de Sasuke contraído de placer mientras unas manos femeninas le recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo y le dejaban marcas de labios por toda la piel.

Y con aquel pensamiento, abrió los ojos y miró una fotografía de ambos cuando eran pequeños que colgaba de una pared…

—Por favor, Sasuke, no me dejes —musitó con temor—. Yo… yo aceptaré todo de ti.

Entonces Sasuke borró aquella sonrisa perversa, que había esbozado después que le diera la espalda a Hinata y que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos para unir su boca a la suya; y aunque al principio su hermana se resistió y soltó un pequeño grito que reverberó dentro de su boca, no dejó de besarla, ni por un instante, a pesar de aquel retorcido sentimiento que le invadía, tan retorcido que le hacía amarla con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez querer corromperla… a ella y su inocencia. Su maldita inocencia. Y con aquel pensamiento en la mente la besó con más desesperación, hasta que ella se retiró en busca de aliento, así que aprovechó aquel instante para hacer que su lengua invadiera más allá del límite de sus labios y se enredara con la suya.

—De-detente, por favor —le suplicó Hinata mientras se apartaba—. Esto… Sasuke, esto no está bien.

Y tras decir esto, trató de soltarse, pero él se lo impidió al rodearle la cintura con sus brazos y volverle a introducir la lengua entre sus labios, e inmediatamente la sujetó por la nuca para besarla con mayor profundidad; con tanta intensidad que la hizo gemir, y que sus ojos blanco malva se nublaran a causa del placer.

—Sasuke, no podemos… —replicó ella, tratando de hacerle razonar—, de-detente.

—Cállate. Te advertí que, si aceptabas —susurró junto a sus labios e inhalando su aliento—, no habría marcha atrás —aprovechó la distracción para colar su mano bajo la ropa de Hinata y así deslizarla desde su vientre hacia sus senos—. Aunque después intentes resistirte.

Volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella para luego empujarla hacia su cama. Mientras Hinata sólo se limitaba a dejarse guiar por su hermano…

—Te haré mía —le murmuró, recostándola en la cama.

Y al escuchar tal revelación, Hinata sintió que el mundo se le detenía y que el corazón comenzaba a latirle fuertemente. Después Sasuke le besó el cuello y descendió a su clavícula, después a las costillas y al final se detuvo en su cintura; le levantó la blusa para exponer su vientre, y sacó la punta de la lengua para recorrerle la piel de esa zona, dejando un camino de humedad a su paso, y posteriormente, se arrodilló entre sus muslos…

—Por ahora, debes bajar la voz. No quiero que nuestra madre nos interrumpa antes de tiempo —advirtió antes de separarlos, casi con impaciencia; le subió la falda hasta la cintura y, de pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con una carita de oso impresa en sus braguitas grises, soltó una risita antes de deslizarlas por los muslos hasta llegar a sus tobillos, y luego las dejó caer al suelo.

Después empezó a repartirle besos y caricias en ambos muslos…

—¡Espera, todavía no me he bañado! —chilló Hinata, estremeciéndose cuando él le pasó la lengua por su húmeda abertura.

—Maldición, Hinata, llevó demasiado tiempo esperando esto —musitó antes de cubrir su sexo con la boca.

Y ella gimió al sentir aquella lengua invadir su interior, arqueándose bruscamente al mismo tiempo que las piernas le temblaban. Sin embargo, él la sujetó de la cadera con firmeza, mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo, de arriba abajo, de dentro hacia afuera, provocando que se humedeciera más; luego trazó círculos alrededor de su clítoris y, sin previo aviso, le introdujo la punta del dedo índice para abrirse camino hacia su interior.

—¡Ah, ah! —jadeó ella, levantando las caderas para que él entrara más profundo—. Sasuke, Sasuke…

El nombrado introdujo un segundo dedo y sonrió.

—Te gusta, ¿no es así? —preguntó, ejerciendo más presión con los dedos para inmediatamente moverlos de adentro hacia afuera, y así consecutivamente, disfrutando de las paredes húmedas de su sexo—. Vuelve a gemir mi nombre, Hinata. Me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre mientras estoy dentro de ti —agregó para después volver a penetrarla con la lengua.

—Sa… Sasuke, ya no —le suplicó con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas—. Ya no, se siente extraño…

—Córrete, Hinata… —le pidió—. Córrete en mi boca, y no te contengas.

Sin embargo, notó que Hinata se resistía e intentó levantarse para apartarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la empujó de nuevo para hacerla recostar; luego acercó la lengua y de nuevo comenzó a succionar, lamer, y mordisquear su clítoris, una y otra vez. Sonrió al verla estremecerse, incapaz de controlar la excitación; también cuando con la lengua hizo círculos en su clítoris, provocando que se arqueara de placer y mordiera la almohada para ahogar el grito que le provocó el orgasmo que empezaba a inundarle el cuerpo.

—Eres deliciosa —dijo después de que sus fluidos le empaparan por completo la boca, bañándole también el mentón; aun así, siguió lamiéndole hasta que no hubo más, y luego añadió—: tan dulce.

Levantó la cabeza y entonces, reparó en la expresión aturdida de su hermana, en su respiración que poco a poco recobraba la normalidad y que el cuerpo lentamente se le relajaba; de pronto ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Él le sonrió, irradiando satisfacción; mientras a ella el éxtasis que había invadido su cuerpo hacía un instante, fue sustituido por la vergüenza, haciéndola apartar la mirada, completamente ruborizada. A Sasuke le excitaba ver a su hermana así, y eso intensificó su deseo de poseerla de una vez por todas, hacerla gritar de placer y gritar con ella mientras se corrieran… aunque al final su madre terminara encontrándolos en aquella escena.

—¡Maldición! —soltó antes de desabrocharse el pantalón. Tenía el pene duro, tan duro que dolía… y necesitaba estar dentro de ella con urgencia.

La haló de las piernas, un poco más, atrayéndola hacia su miembro…

—Espera, Sasuke… yo… yo aún no…

Empero antes de lograr su cometido, unos pequeños pasos que parecían aproximarse lo alarmaron; apenas tuvo tiempo de bajarle la falda a Hinata cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡No se vale! —gritó Hanabi después de haber entrado a la habitación—, Sasu-chan no nos deja jugar aquí. Eso es trampa, Hinata.

Sasuke volvió a abrocharse el pantalón, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba hacia su pequeña hermana; y después se agachó para estar a su altura.

—No te preocupes, ya castigué a Hinata… —miró a la nombrada que ocultaba su rostro sonrojado detrás de sus manos—, y con ese castigo debió aprender la lección —volvió a levantarse—. ¿No quieres ir a ver televisión, Hanabi?

—¡Sí! —la niña levantó las manos y se giró, corriendo en dirección a la sala.

Sasuke avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla, se detuvo un momento y la vio de reojo para luego añadir:

—Hinata, no lo olvides… —la nombrada se descubrió la cara y le miró—, te haré mía. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada sonrojo, gemido y latido de tu corazón serán absolutamente míos… así que ve preparándote.

Y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejándola completamente abrumada y preguntándose si la razón por la cual su cuerpo aun temblaba era porque aquello le aterraba… o le excitaba.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**  
Hace tanto tiempo que no he entrado a la página que me había olvidado de cómo publicar. No son ustedes, soy yo. Es difícil volver cuando el anime/manga de Naruto te causa un amor y odio por ese final surrealista… y lo que le sigue. A pesar de eso, los administradores de NAP (Naruto All Project) nos hemos propuesto volver al fandom y sacar este nuevo proyecto en conjunto llamado: **Tóxica**.

Sí, serán historias (three-shots) bien surrealistas y eróticas, teniendo como personajes principales a Sasuke y Hinata. Las otras dos historias que han sido publicadas son:

#1 _**Cautiva**_ (Hitory-Chan)

#2 _**Sometida**_ (Artemis-Akai yume)

Y pueden leerlas en esta misma página; así que ojalá les gusten (por su bien), y esperen las segundas partes de cada una de las historias que serán publicadas pronto. En fin… quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, patadas voladoras estilo Chuck Norris, etc., aquí abajo.

Y muchas gracias por volver a leerme.

* * *

 **Antifashion19  
** No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
¡Eso es plagio!


End file.
